Dorothy the Dinosaur (song)
This article is about a song. You may be looking for the character. "Dorothy The Dinosaur" is a song about how The Wiggles first met Dorothy. The song was adapted from The Cockroaches song Another Saturday Night. Listen Lyrics I was looking out my window late the other night She was sitting in the garden and gave me such a fright Eating all mum's roses there in the moonlight It was Dorothy the Dinosaur I knew that if Mum saw her She'd never let her stay A dinosaur as big as that needs feeding night and day I'd have to find a place Where I could hide her away Dorothy the Dinosaur CHORUS Romp-bomp-a-chomp Romp-bomp-a-chomp Romp-bomp-a-chomp Romp-bomp-a-chomp Romp-bomp-a-chomp Romp-bomp-a-chomp Dorothy the Dinosaur (chomp) I knew that she was so big that she'd soon be found My mother called the dog catcher he came around When he laid his eyes on her, he fell to the ground 'Now I take it, that's Dorothy the Dinosaur' CHORUS They called up the police to take her right away They called up the zoo to find a place to stay I said they couldn't take her I said 'No way, that's Dorothy the Dinosaur' ("That's me") CHORUS (2 TIMES) Song Credits Trivia * Phillip Wilcher appears in the 1991 music video. * Murray wrote the lyrics for this song. * This was a bonus song on the Yule Be Wiggling album. * Some deleted/alternate Scenes for the Wiggle Time! (1998 video) version are found in The Wiggles (TV Series 2). * Carolyn Ferrie is uncredited for voicing Dorothy in the 1998 version. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards in the 1998 version. * A new instrumental track was heard on the book: We're All Friends. * The song's video first appeared in ABC For Kids Video Hits Volume 2. Performances/Appearances Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1993 video) songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (album) songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:1991 Category:1991 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1996 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:YouTube Songs Category:It's Wiggle Time! Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:We're All Friends (book) Songs Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Songs